1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic link to be used as a toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several toys are known in the prior art linking together different types of geometric elements to form differently shaped objects. One such toy is the series of building blocks known as "Lego" toys. These comprise a series of building elements linked together by a specifically shaped protrusion on one element to be inserted into a similarly shaped cavity in the other element.
Other forms of linkage known in the prior art describe different attachment means between all kinds of shaped elements enabling children to form all sorts of imaginary multi linked shapes. None of these known toys enable children to both link the elements and simultaneously swivel them in the form of a hinge.